juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2014 8tel-Finale 3 8 - Gary Washington vs. Das K-Element (prod. by Ification
Beschreibung Gary Washington: https://www.facebook.com/Gary.Washington0 SPY Pictures: https://www.facebook.com/SPYPictures Ification: https://www.facebook.com/Ification571 Creepa: https://www.facebook.com/CreepaBeats Instagram: xgarywashington 1 Das K-Element, digga sag mir was faselst du denn ? (faselst du denn) mit ein paar dekadenten phrasen zu denken man hätte den satan gebängt (Satan gebängt) dein Rap, hat mich recht empört der scheiß Du hast den Teufel gebattlet - jetzt mach ich dir die hölle heiß Im Turnier hast du ne zu kurze Aufenthaltszeit weil ich King bleib Das was du machst.. zeugt von wenig eh Aufmerksamkeit in der Kindheit (Kindheit) Du stellst Rap in einfalslose Ecken ich glaube wenns so weiter geht erhäng ich mich Gary zeigt dir deine Grenzen du Bastard, wie fühlts sichs an wenn man endlich gecheckt hat dass textlich gesehen dein gegner dich heftig zerfetzt hat du lächerlich rappendes etwas wetten dass ich bei deiner Runde wahrscheinlich genervt bleib, washington - parteiische mehrheit ich beförder dich mit paar reimen ins Erdreich dann bist du weg wie malaysische airlines (lines) für dich wird es nicht so einfach laufen verstanden du bastard denn.. wer will deinen scheiß schon kaufen verrat mir das grad mal du wirst auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt so wie jaenne d'arc ich schau zu und lass meine eier schaukeln und puffe das ganja ich motherzumfucker du bist familienvater und hast harzt 4 beantrag welches dir die miete gezahlt hat kümmer dich um deinen kleinen, das was eh du niemals gemacht hast du mieser versager bist also ein selbsternannter Rapgott, ich bitte dich du hast vielleicht nen werdegang als crackkoch als ob du mit deim Sprechgesang die fans lockst nur durch meinen cock hat diese pamela nen bangjob nach diesem track bist du sterbenskrank wie van gogh und wenn du überlebst kriegst du textentfachte headshots HOOK Lass das Rappen sein, Digga, glaub mir man ist richtig so. Ich hab schon viel gesehen und das, was du da machst ist gar nix. Ich bin hier der Bous also bau mir meinen Spliff du Hoe. Du wirst grad zersägt von der Bruderschaft der Matrix. .. Deine Fanbase ist mit tausend likes ja wirklich groß. Und du stehst hier dann als Looser nach dem Fazit. Garys fuckin Fanpage wird aufgezeigt bei Interpol. Nach dem Battle wird dich Luzifer erwarten. 2 was du nutte derbe pralle brüste deine mom liegen in meinem face wegen dem wunderbaren charm digga dein untergang ist nah so 1912 als die titanic sich auf ihre fucking Jungfernfahrt begab als ich im urlaub war und da ein paar fotzen weggenudelt hab saßt du am pc und hast washington gegooglet heh ? läuft bei dir! ich nehm mir zwei abgefuckte stunden zeit tja und jetzt bäng ich dich im achteltakt du nutte weißt Das was dich ausmacht sind Leute im netz, die dein video sehn und äußerst entsetzt ihren browser verlassen, um ihr leben zu nehmen nur weil sie enttäuscht sind von Rap denn du kickst ne beschissene runde und laberst von modebewusstsein ich würde dein kittel zum pisse wegwischen benutzen - du wirst jetzt zum tode verurteilt du schorebewusstsein ich battle dich heftig Bitch, checkste, wie lässig ich dämliche Faggots in Echtzeit fick? man sieht auch bei Dunkelheit ganz genau, dass du dir täglich das Acid und Meth Lines gibst. Heh, was geht denn ab Nutte? Würdest du stottern eh, hießest du das Kaka-Element, wenn ich das richtig deute, dann bist du der nach seinen Trieben benannte Analpräsident. Und jetzt knall ich deine Peach so wie mario im bett Chemiestunde digga jetzt wird Kalium zersetzt weil du ätzend bist ich frag mich ob du heuchler denn diese eh strophen verstehst was für erster platz du bist der 19. im Periodensystem Oder Rene, hab ich nicht recht? Wie viel Cd's hast du denn schon verkauft ? Zum Amortisiern (Amortisiern) sind es 7 bis 10 was dein label so braucht Dein flow is nur angebracht im Paviangehäge. Ich würd den selbst nicht hören mit 'ner Knarre an der Schläfe. Kategorie:Videos